


Awake

by severinne



Category: Star Trek AOS
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finally dares to ask why McCoy insists on taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



Jim awoke, without the hangover he had coming. As usual.

Stretching stiffly, he frowned at Bones’ head pillowed awkwardly on the bed, his full lips crumpling as Jim’s touch coaxed him from sleep.

‘Why do you keep doing this?’

‘You’d hate it if I didn’t, kid,’ he slurred, groping blindly for his tricorder and cringing as Jim caught his hand.

‘Bones.’

Raw hazel eyes met him, looked nervously away. ‘Know what it’s like,’ he muttered. ‘You don’t deserve it, Jim.’

‘Neither did you.’ Bones’ stubbled jaw was perfect beneath his mouth as Jim kissed his way towards recognition, towards truth.


End file.
